Discovery in the TARDIS
by mcflyPARtYGiRL
Summary: The Doctor and Amy discover things in the TARDIS A bit of fun and fluff on my behalf... enjoy!


"Doctor?" Amy called as she wandered through one of the many unexplored hallways of the TARIDS. She's been looking for him for around about ten minutes. She had been exploring the TARDIS when she happened upon _an odd_ room. She was amazed as she gazed around the room. Curious she decided to find the Doctor to see why this room was in the TARDIS but she couldn't find him. As she wandered her thoughts did to. Suddenly she heard a crash and jumped. She'd stopped in front of another door. Carefully she opened it and peered inside.

"Doctor?" she asked as she looked around and saw a kitchen_. I though the kitchen was up another flight..._

"Amy!" the Doctor exclaimed "You were supposed to be somewhere else!" he threw his arms about and in the process knocked a bowl from the bench, sending a caramel mess flying.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked noting his jumpy response.

"Me? I'm fine," he replied quickly.

"Whatever you reckon," she replied and walked to his side. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he said.

"Mmmm No... Something's wrong, you're jumpy and acting....weird," she pointed out. He said nothing. She stood there looking at him with raised eyebrows and arms folded across her chest.

"Alright!" he gave in after a few minutes. "If you must know... I was trying to cook a meal,"

"That doesn't look like a meal," Amy said as she pointed to the caramel mess on the floor.

"That was desert," the Doctor said and Amy swore she heard embarrassment in his voice.

"...And why were you cooking? Having someone special for dinner are you?" she asked.

_"Yes... You're special,"_

"What did you say?" she asked with a small smile.

"Nothing," the Doctor said.

"Yes you did, you said 'You're special,'" Amy grinned.

"Really? That was supposed to be a thought!" he said, a blush creeping upon his cheeks.

"What's going on? Are you trying to impress me?" she asked curiously.

"How about you go and get changed... I'll come get you in fifteen," the Doctor said and nodded to the door.

"But I..." she was cut off as he pushed her form the room and sent her on her way.

_He is acting so strange_... She _thought I wonder why?_ She made it back to her room. She opened her wardrobe door to see a emerald green dress hanging on the back.

_Where'd this come from? Does he want me to wear it?_ She took the dress from the hanger and smiled_. No, I won't wear it...I'll just try it on then put it back and wear those new jeans I bought the other day and a nice top..._

She threw her skirt and top onto the bed and stepped into the dress. She gave a small smile as she looked at herself. The dress fell around her feet, probably too long but she liked it anyway. It clung to her soft curves just right and the 'V' neck showed just a subtle hint of her breasts. The halter was tied in a neat little knot and the remaining fabric was threaded with diamonds.

She turned and saw the back of the dress. It was low cut, sitting barely above her hips. She turned back to face the mirror and sighed.

_I'll do my hair and make up then change._

XxxX

_Ok... I'll go and get Amy... Take her to _the room_ then... Oh for goodness sake! Be reasonable! She will never feel the way I feel! Just act as if we were...ARE! Friends and having dinner.... Just breath._ The Doctor stopped outside of Amy's room and took a breath. He ran his hand through his hair then opened the door. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly. There she was, Amelia Pond. She was wearing the emerald dress he'd hung in her wardrobe earlier. Her hair was twisted into soft ringlets and pilled into a bun on the back of her head. She had long diamond earrings in and a matching necklace. She had soft tones of make up on, her lips shone with gloss.

"Wow," were the first words that he said.

"I was just about to change," she said and motioned to the jeans and top laid out on the bed.

"But why?" he asked her.

"I just thought we were having dinner," she said.

"I thought dressing up would be....fun," he replied.

"Well then, ok... Hey, that suit looks good on you," she smiled, noticing his grey suit.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm.

"We shall," she replied with a laugh and linked her arm with his. "I like the shoes,"

"Oh yeah?" he said. He remembered the shoes he'd left too. Silver, with a matchstick heel, they had ribbon that laced around the leg and tied in a bow just below the knee.

"Yeah... So... Where's the adventure going to be this time?" Amy asked as they walked.

"Somewhere I think you're going to enjoy," the Doctor said with a soft smile. They walked in silence for several more minutes. "Here we are," he opened a door and let Amy walk in.

"Umm... Cows?" she asked.

"What!" he almost yelled and looked into the room to see cows_. What the Hell? The wrong room! You idiot!_ He mentally slapped himself. "Sorry... The next one,"

He opened the door to the next room and Amy let out a small gasp. It was the same room that she'd found earlier, but it was different.

She looked around at the forest like room. In the middle was a clearing where a blanket and picnic basket was set up. Fairy lights lined the surrounding trees and engulfed the room in a soft glow. Candles were on small rocks and tree roots near the blanket.

"It's beautiful," Amy whispered. The Doctor smiled to himself and took her arm, leading her to the blanket.

"Strawberry?" he asked as he pulled a bowl of strawberries out. "With chocolate or cream?"

"Both," she replied.

"There's grapes, chocolate, ice cream, cupcakes... And lot of other stuff in there..." he said as he pulled out more bowls.

"Hang on... How can you have ice cream? Won't it melt?" she asked.

"Nope... There's a refrigerated part," he grinned. Amy took a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate and bought it to her lips.

_Don't stare!_ The Doctor yelled to himself. He diverted his eyes to the ground.

"C'mon, start eating, there's enough here to feed an army," Amy laughed. The Doctor picked at the food but he was more intent on watching Amy's every move. He watched the way she picked up something and when her lips parted to take the food he would feel a chill run down his spine. The way her tongue darted out to lick her lips her even when there was nothing on her them, the way she licked her fingers clean... Everything she did made him think terrible, but oh-so beautiful, thoughts that he shouldn't think about his _companion._ He lay down on his side then propped himself up on one elbow.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Amy asked after what seemed like forever.

"Hmm? Oh nothing," the Doctor replied as if he were in a daze.

"You've been staring into space for ages," Amy smiled. "No pun intended,"

"Can I..." he started then sat up and moved closer to her. "...Try something?"

"Umm, sure?" she said. He leaned over and softly placed his lips against hers then quickly jerked back.

"Sorry, sorry..." he said nervously and jumped up. He was mumbling to himself as he walked to the trees and pretended to study them. Amy stood up and walked over to his side then held onto his left arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't be sorry," she said softly.

"But I shouldn't have kissed you... Shouldn't have been thinking about you.." he trailed off, realising he'd told her he was thinking about her. She softly chuckled. "What?"

"You worry too much," she said and stepped in front of him. Giving him one last smile she stepped forward and kissed him passionately. At first he was reluctant but when she flicked her tongue over his lips asking for access every little thought that screamed 'don't do this!' flew from his mind. He parted his lips and felt her tongue explore his mouth. Then before he had a chance to enter her mouth she pulled away, a glimmer in her eye. Quickly she stepped around him and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked. She gave him a brief smile and a flash of lust shone in her eyes then she was gone. Swiftly he ran out the door and looked to his left then to his right and saw her disappear around the corner. He ran after her but every time he followed her around one corner she was just disappearing around the next. After some time he emerged onto a platform and looked about then he spotted her. She was on the other side of the TARDIS. He gripped the railing of the platform and caught his breath. He watched as she stood there, her dress blowing around her softly. He wasn't sure where the breeze was coming from but there was definitely one.

"How'd you get over there?" he yelled.

"Magic," Amy grinned. "You should join me,"

"Just come back over," he replied. She shook her head and turned her back and disappeared through a door. His hearts skipped several beats and then he was rushing off to find her. Finally he went through the same door as Amy had several moments ago. He realised he was in the hallway where Amy's room was. _So wrong to remember exactly where her room is...._

He saw a sliver of light streaming from where the door was open a fraction and cautiously walked over. When he pushed the door open Amy had her back to the door. Unsure if she had heard him the Doctor cleared his throat but still she didn't turn around. He walked up behind her and let his hand fall on her shoulder. She let out a shaky breath and turned around.

"Amy! What's wrong?" he asked panicked when he saw tears running down her face.

"Nothing," she whispered. "I'm just... Overwhelmed,"

"About what?" he asked.

"Everything... I thought that you would have just brushed me off if I took a chance at kissing you... Ever since meeting you... Though the feelings only became really strong when I saw you again... I thought that when you came back 14 years later you would disappear again but here we are, travelling time and space together..." she admitted. "I think I love you..."

"Ok, that's ok," the Doctor said. "It's ok,"

"You're just saying that," she said.

"No I'm not," he replied.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," he smiled and wiped away the tears on her face. A small smile appeared on her face. The Doctor looked down into her eyes and she could have melted right then and there. "Don't cry," he whispered as one last tear fell to her cheeks.

"Sorry," she said and looked away. He tried to turn her face towards him but she was defiant.

"Look at me," he said but still she refused. "Amy look at me..."

_C'mon, c'mon, think.....Ahha!_

"Amelia Pond!"

Amy turned and looked at him. "Thankyou," he said before connecting their lips. He guided her back to the bed and gently pushed her down, the whole time he never let their lips loose contact.

XxxX

When Amy woke she wasn't sure if she had been dreaming or not. Then when she felt the strength of a protective arm around her waist she knew she hadn't been dreaming at all, it was completely real. She turned and saw those brilliant green eyes watching her.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi yourself," the Doctor replied.

"Did we?...For real?" she asked.

"Yeah... And it was amazing!" he beamed. Amy smiled and gave a soft chuckle. "Amy..."

"Doctor," she said.

"I love you,"


End file.
